Not what you think they are
by TessaMary-Gray
Summary: She looked around. For a moment he thought she was insecure or confused why she was here, but somehow it seemed like she relaxed at the sight of the biker bar. As if she was familiar with it, as if she belonged here, despite looking so out of place. Jughead and Betty meet at the Whyte Wyrm. Bughead-College AU - Smut
1. Chapter 1: Pastel Princess

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 1: Pastel Princess

She was late. And she felt uncomfortable. Why did she let herself get talked into wearing these clothes again? For every other person, she seemed utterly normal. She didn't stick out. Her long blonde hair was in a tight high ponytail, over her pastel clothes. Knee length skirt, blouse, and cardigan.  
She hurried across the street and headed straight into the little coffee shop on the corner.

"Elizabeth." A voice called her.  
She looked up at the sound of her name. On a table near the entrance sat an elderly woman and a girl around her age, waving her over. Betty let out a silent sigh as she saw her mother and sister. She still wasn't happy about the clothes she needed to wear. But she hadn't had the strength to fight her sister who picked them for her. So, she just obeyed. Most importantly she didn't want another argument with her mother. Her style had quite shifted since she wasn't living with her parents anymore. Gone where her pastel sweaters. Her wardrobe was full of dark colors.  
"Hey." She greeted as she sat down next to them.  
"You look so nice Betty." Her mother Alice told her.  
"Thanks, mum." She said, forcing herself to smile.  
They ordered their coffee's and the interrogation began. Her mother wanted to know everything. From how her college classes were to what she ate on a daily basis to how many friends she made so far. It was horrible. About everything she made a rude comment. Nothing was good enough. Like always.

The afternoon went by dreadful slowly. And Betty just wished she were somewhere else. Away from the hard words coming out of her mother's mouth. Her sister Polly wasn't a big help either. Betty's palms were already violated by her fingernails. Even though she had worked so hard on herself to stop that habit. Her mother always managed to bring her back to this coping mechanism.  
"I just can't believe that you rejected him. He seemed like such a nice guy." Her mother said for what seemed like the fiftieth time.  
About two weeks ago Betty had broken up with a guy named Reggie. They had gone on a few dates, but she had found out that she wasn't the only girl he was dating. Not that she told her mother that. All she would hear regarding that would be that she just had to put more effort to be a good girlfriend. Because of course, it was her fault that the guy couldn't be faithful. Her mother had really strange and ancient views about the world. Besides the other girls, there had been no sparks, nothing. He was boring and clearly not interested in her as a person.  
"It just didn't work." She just said.  
"Maybe if you talk to him more you can make it work."  
"Mum. I'm not going to date him again. No matter what you say it won't happen." She stated.  
"But…" her mother started.  
"No." she looked firmly at her mother.  
Her mother pursed her lips and was about to continue her sentences. That was too much for Betty. She grabbed her purse and stood. "Thanks for the coffee mum but I have to go." With those words, she turned around and hurried out of the coffee shop. Ignoring her mother shouting after her.

It had started to rain as she made her way down the street. She didn't really know where she was going, she just wanted to leave this place. Not ready to go home yet.

Jughead sat at the bar at the Whyte Wyrm like almost every Friday. He was sipping a beer as she walked in. Soaking wet and looking completely out of place in the dark biker bar. The blonde girl was wearing a skirt with a fitting blouse. Both in pastel tones.  
She looked around. For a moment he thought she was insecure or confused why she was here, but somehow it seemed like she relaxed at the sight of the bar. As if she was familiar with it, as if she belonged here, despite looking so out of place.

"Hey, Betty." The pink haired bartender called towards the girl and she looked up. A smile appearing on her face as she made her way towards the bar.  
Jughead watched Betty make her way through the crowded area between the door and the bar.  
"Look who can't take his eyes off a girl." The same voice said, this time directed at him. Jughead looked up in Toni's face. "I wasn't…" he started but she interrupted him, "Yes you were staring at her. I can't judge you for it though. She is hot." She teased with a wink.  
He growled silently, taking another sip of his beer. "You know her?" he asked. Trying to sound casual. He hadn't seen her in the bar. He would've remembered her. Her face wasn't one you would forget that easily.  
Betty reached the bar before Toni could answer him and her attention was now on Betty.  
"Hey, Toni," Betty said, sitting down on the bar, smiling at the other girl.  
"The usual?" Toni asked.  
"Yes, please." The blonde nodded.  
Toni smiled and started mixing a cocktail. Betty leaned against the counter and stroked her wet hair out of her face. She had opened the ponytail after she had run out of the coffee shop.  
"You know, I nearly didn't recognize you in those clothes," Toni said as she sat down the drink in front of Betty.  
Betty huffed out a laugh and took a large sip before she answered, "Met my mum and sister for coffee. They're in town for the weekend."  
"Ahh." Toni stated, "That makes sense I guess."  
"Yeah," Betty mumbled, sipping on her drink. Enjoying the alcohol getting into her system.  
"I like your normal stuff better," Toni told her and looked over at Jughead who was watching the two girls. Following their conversation.  
"Another beer Jug?" she asked him.  
He just nodded and exchanged his empty bottle for a full one.  
Betty looked over at him. He had caught her eye before as she had walked towards the bar. His dark hair hidden under a crown-shaped beanie and his arms covered in tattoos, a leather jacket hanging over the back of his chair. Adorned by the Southside Serpent logo. After all, it was the local hangout of the gang. Betty knew that but didn't care. Toni was a Serpent too and she had become a good friend of her. The man was no doubt attractive. She took another sip of her drink, trying not to stare at him.

Toni, however, caught her looking at Jughead and decided to play matchmaker for her friends. From what she knew about them, they would get along very well.  
"Hey, Betty." She caught the attention of the blonde, who looked back at her "This is my old friend Jughead." She pointed at Jug before she looked at him "Jug, this is Betty. We have a few classes together."  
Betty blushed as she realized Toni caught her staring.  
"Nice to meet you," Jughead said, turning towards her.  
"You too." She nodded with a smile, taking another sip of her drink. Fully aware that she still was wet and probably looked horrible.

He, on the other hand, wondered how she could look that beautiful in her current state and if the wet clothes didn't bother her.  
He smiled back at her. Toni waited a moment if they continued to talk, as it didn't look like it she decided to help further.  
"So Jug did you manage to finish your story on time?" she asked.  
"No." the boy huffed, "I couldn't find a good ending. Seems like they will have to wait for it until the next edition."  
"Hmm." Toni nodded, "and there I thought I have to buy a college newspaper this month." She said with a grin.  
"Not this month." He shook his head, taking another sip of his beer.  
"You write for the college newspaper?" Betty asked with wide eyes. She had tried to get in the whole last semester. But they always put her down. Telling her they didn't take freshman.  
"He is." Toni answered at the same time as he said, "Not really."  
Betty looked confused.  
Jughead shot Toni a look that said 'I know what you're trying to do here' but answered nevertheless. "I'm more like a free writer. Sometimes they ask me for a story or to write something when they need another piece."  
Betty nodded "I wished they were a bit more open towards new people." She mumbled, playing with the straw of her drink.  
"You write?" he asked surprised.  
She nodded "I ran the school newspaper back at High school and I study journalism. But they keep telling me that they don't take freshman" She said with a shrug before she emptied her glass.  
"Another one?" Toni asked after she served another customer.  
"Yeah, why not," Betty said. After the day she had she really could use the alcohol.  
"Yeah, that rule sucks." Jughead looked at her, he knew how she felt. They had told him the same thing in his freshman year. After that, he didn't want to join anymore in Sophomore. But now his professor told them about him and he kept getting requests for short stories or articles on something. At first, he hadn't wanted to contribute but his professor insisted that he would at least decide from request to request if he wanted to write about that topic.  
Betty nodded in agreement. Playing with the straw of her drink Toni had sat down in front of her.

"So, you and Toni have a few classes together?" he asked her after a moment.  
Betty nodded "Yes. We're in the same psychology class and also have a history class together." She answered him while scooting on the chair that stood empty between them.  
Jughead raised an eyebrow at her movement. Surprised. "I'm not keen on shouting at each other." She explained with a shrug.  
He nodded. Now he could see her eyes had a beautiful shade of green. He looked away before he was drowning in them or caught staring.  
Toni had watched Betty's movement and her grin spread wider.  
"So what about you?" Betty asked, leaning sideways on the bar, eyeing him curiously.  
"What do you mean?" he asked back.  
"How do you know Toni." She clarified.  
"Right." Jughead nodded, "we actually grew up together. She was a massive pain in the ass when she was little. Not that she's that much bigger now." He chuckled.  
"Oi. Watch it, Jones." Toni scolded him as she caught his last words.  
"Sorry, Topaz." He smirked at her.  
Betty smiled and ran a hand through her hair. They had dried but were tangled. Her clothes were still wet, and she still was awfully uncomfortable in them.  
She looked at Toni "You don't happen to have a change of clothes here, do you?" she asked jokingly but with a glimpse of hope in her words.  
"Sorry B," Toni answered shaking her head.  
"Didn't think so." She sighed, looking down at herself. "I'll be right back." She hopped off the chair and made her way towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **So.. this is my second Riverdale AU. This time a College AU. I hope you like it. Please review :)**

 **And yes, the characters behave slightly different but they are older in this and have in some points a different background story which changed them slightly.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Tessa.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pouring Rain

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 2: Pouring Rain

Toni grinned at Jughead, whose eyes were following the blonde as she made her way through the crowd.  
"Quit it." He mumbled as he caught her grin in the corner of his eye.  
"I'm not doing anything." The girl, clad in her Serpent jacket said. Raising her hands in defeat.  
"Yes. You do." He stated with a pointed look "So quit it."  
"I just think you get along very well." She said with a wink, before finishing the drink she's mixing.  
"I don't need you to set me up. Especially not with a pastel princess."  
"Who is setting whom up?" a voice next to Jughead asked laughing. Giving Toni no chance to answer him.  
"Hey, Sweet Pea. Another beer?" Toni asked.  
He nodded and looked waiting at Jughead for an answer.  
"Toni is trying to set me up with that blonde girl." He just mumbled, taking a sip of his beer.  
"Betty," Toni added as she gave the other Serpent his new beer.  
"She's here?" Sweet Pea looked at Toni with a surprised expression, "I didn't see her." He was confused at Jugheads "pastel princess" comment and it regarding Betty.  
"You know her?" Jughead asked.  
"Yes, she is. But she met up with her mother earlier today, so she looks different." Toni explained before she looked back at Jughead.  
"Okay. That explains the 'pastel princess'" Sweet Pea nodded before turning back to Jug, "Yes, I know her. She's been around a few times when Toni worked."  
Jughead hummed. Just as Betty came back. She had dried her clothes a bit and refreshed her makeup. And she had managed to get the blood from her fingernails. Her palms had been maltreated after the afternoon. It wasn't as bad as it used to be though, but she didn't want anyone to see it.

"Hey, blondie." Sweet Pea greeted her with a smile.  
"Oh hey," Betty said, returning his smile.  
He looked her up and down, "I like your other clothes more." He stated.  
"Yeah me too." She mumbled while crinkling her nose as she looked down at herself again.  
"You just like them better because they show more skin." Toni teased Sweet Pea.  
"Not true." He defended himself.  
Toni let out a short laugh, while Betty chuckled and sat down on the chair next to Jughead again.  
He'd followed the conversation interested, now curious how Betty normally dressed. Even though he wouldn't admit it to Toni, the blonde girl next to him did somehow manage to get under his skin. There was something about her that fascinated him. Something he had never seen in a person before.

"So, would you two join in a round of pool?" Sweet Pea asked Betty and Jughead.  
"I'm in." Betty said looking over at Jughead "What about you?"  
"Yeah sure, why not." He downed the rest of his beer and got up.  
"Have fun," Toni said with a wink before she went back to her bartender duties.  
Betty took her drink with her as they walked over to a pool table. Jughead had put on his jacket again.

They played the whole evening. Chatting in between. After a while, Sweet Pea and Joaquin, who had joined them too, left. But Betty and Jughead continued to play. She was quite good at it. In the end, you could say they were even opponents. It was fun, and they got along really good. Betty relaxing finally after the day she had.

They left as the bar closed.  
As they stood in front of the bar Jughead looked at Betty. "How'd you get home?"  
"I'll walk." She said pointing at her feet.  
"Alone at this time?" he looked at her in disbelief.  
"I'm a big girl you know." She crossed her arms tilting her head to one side but kept smiling at him.  
"I'm not doubting that, but this area isn't really safe at night."  
Betty chuckled "As it's so much better during the day." She mumbled before she said louder "It's not the first time, and I don't live far from here." She knew the part of Riverdale where the Whyte Wyrm was, wasn't safe. It was the Southside after all. But her and Veronica's apartment was just on the "border" between the Southside and Northside and she could take care of herself.  
"I'll walk you." He said.  
"You don't have too." She looked at him.  
"I really don't mind, and in those clothes, you do look like an easy target."  
She looked down at herself again. It seemed like the tenth time she did that this evening. "Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed and started to walk away from the bar. Not arguing any further. But also, not ready to admit she liked his company. It had been a fun evening. Exactly what she had needed after the afternoon she had.  
Jughead followed her. Happy to spend at least a bit more time with her.

After a few moments of silence, he glanced over at her.  
"I'm curious if you're not comfortable in those clothes, why wear them?"  
Betty let out another sigh, "My mother was in town today and…" she hesitated for a moment before she continued, "I wasn't in the mood for another topic where she can scold me for making poor life choices. My sister brought them with her for me."  
He raised an eyebrow "She still wants to tell you what to wear?"  
Betty looked at him, "She still tells me what to do in everything. She always has. And I'm not sure she will ever stop." She looked frustrated, her brows furrowed before she shook her head to stop thinking about her mother. She didn't want to ruin the night after the man next to her had successfully managed to take her mind off of it.  
"Hmm." He wasn't sure what to answer. He always thought more attention from parents was better than the lack of attention he'd got as a child, but it seemed like there also was too much attention and control.

They kept walking in silence for a little while. Before Betty looked over at him again. He had burrowed his hands in the pockets of his Serpent leather jacket and seemed to be deep in thoughts. Her thoughts trailed to his tattooed arms, she had secretly admired them the whole evening.  
He was a really good-looking guy. His eyes were bluer than any eyes she had seen before, and his dark hair brought them out even more. Even though most of them were hidden under his beanie. His muscles moving under his inked skin had distracted her a few times while playing pool and she had needed to concentrate on the game instead of staring at him.

Most people in Riverdale would be freaked out by the fact he was a Southside Serpent. That he was part of a biker gang, of which most people thought they were just criminals. But Betty really didn't care. She had gotten to know quite a few of them since she's moved here for college. Especially after she had met Toni in her classes. But somehow, she had never met Jughead before.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as it started to rain again. Huge raindrops falling on them. „Oh, fuck it!" She cursed as they fastened their pace. „We're nearly there," she told him.  
Jughead just nodded. The rain wasn't really bothering him. A few moments later they arrived at her apartment building. The rain was pouring down now, and both were soaked in it.  
"Thanks for walking me home," Betty said while she fumbled with getting her keys out of her purse.  
Jughead looked at the rain with a frown now that it increased even more. "No problem." He gave her a smile. "But I should get going…" he said just as a lightning illuminated the city for a second.  
Betty looked at him and at the rain. "You can stay here." She said as she opened the door. He looked at her in surprise.  
"Come on." She said "you're not going to walk in that rain. You're already soaking wet."  
He just looked at her.  
"Come on." She held the door open.  
Jughead let out a sigh. Not that he was opposed to spending the night with the blonde beauty. But he hadn't imagined that it would be under this circumstance. He might have hoped that she would ask him to come in as he told her he'd walk her home, but he hadn't had in mind that it would be because of pouring rain.  
Little did he know that Betty would've asked him anyway and was just glad the rain gave her an extra excuse.

Betty closed the door behind them and lead the way to her apartment.  
She opened the door and he followed her inside.  
"Veronica?" Betty shouted after she closed and locked the apartment door.  
There was no answer. Jughead just stood there, looking around.  
"Hmm." Betty turned on the light and walked into the open living room, signaling him to follow her.  
On the table, she found a note from Veronica.  
She quickly read the message. Veronica was telling her she'd stayed over at her boyfriend's place tonight. Which meant Betty had the apartment to herself. A grin spread across her face. That was what she'd hoped for.

"As expected." She said looking again at Jughead with a little smirk.  
"What?" he asked confused. That smirk was sending shivers down his spine. And he asked himself again how someone could look that beautiful and sexy while being soaking wet.  
"My roommate is staying with her boyfriend."  
Jughead nodded at this. Not letting show that he quite liked being alone with her. In her apartment.  
"I'll get us some towels," Betty told him and walked off. She came back after a moment, tossing him a towel.  
"Thanks," he said catching it and starting to dry his hair after he put his beanie on the table. He had taken off his jacket too and had hung it over a chair.  
"I'll go and take a quick shower." She told him, "make yourself comfortable. Do you need anything else?" She asked while walking towards the bathroom.  
"I'm fine." He just said.  
Betty nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Hey :)**

 **Soooo… I hoped you liked chapter 2, please let me know what you think.**

 **For those who know my other Riverdale AU (The Serpent Princess and the boy next door), I know this one is quite different, but I hope you like it anyway, and for the others go check out my other story.**

 **And OMG did you already saw the new episode of this week? I was shocked! Don't worry I won't say any more to not spoiler anyone, but if you want to talk about it (or anything in general) please feel free to dm me anytime.**

 **Tessa.**


	3. Chapter 3: Just find out yourself

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

 _Warning for sexual content in this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 3: Maybe you have to find out yourself 

Jughead took in his surroundings. The apartment was stylishly furnished with a large couch in front of a TV. On the wall next to one of the bedrooms was a huge bookshelf which was nearly overflowing with books. He took a few steps towards it after discarding his wet shoes and socks. His feet were uncomfortably cold in them.  
He went through the books on the shelf. Letting his finger trace over some of the covers. Jug guessed they were Betty's from what he already knew about her. She really had a good taste in literature. A lot of the books he had read too.

"Am I passing the test for good literature taste?" a voice behind him asked.  
Jughead chuckled "You do indeed." He said while turning around. His breath got caught in his throat as he laid eyes on her. This was a contrast to how she looked previous. She had changed into tight black leggings and a dark wide shirt that was hanging down on one shoulder. Her damp hair falling down her back. Gone was the pastel princess. She did look more comfortable like this. Probably not just because those clothes seem to be more comfortable than a skirt and blouse (especially when those are wet) but also more like herself.  
"You want something to drink?" she asked him with a smile.  
"Yeah, sure." He answered, placing the book he was holding back on its spot on the shelf.  
Betty turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

The part of Betty's back the shirt was showing caught his eyes. It was covered in colorful tattoo's.  
He raised an eyebrow. He certainly didn't expect her to be tattooed. But damn that made her even hotter. Especially since the tattoos seemed to go on over her back.

Betty came back with two bottles of beer, giving one to him and letting her fall down on the couch.  
He was still standing there, taking a huge sip from his bottle. He was a bit nervous, though he didn't really know why. Maybe because it didn't really feel like a hookup or anything he had experienced so far.  
"Come here. Don't just stand there." She tapped on the spot next to her.  
Jughead chuckled and sat down next to her.  
He took a few sips of his beer before looking at her again. Betty was fascinated by his arms and stared at the tattoos and how his muscles moved under his skin. As if in trance she leaned closer and traced one of the patterns on his left forearm.  
He watched her, overwhelmed by her soft fingers on his skin. Just from her tracing over his forearm, feeling like he could get lost in her soft touch.  
"They're beautiful." She stated while taking a closer look at the patterns.  
Most of his arms were covered in just black tattoos.  
"So are yours." He answered while looking at her.  
"How'd you…" she frowned before she realized her shirt had shown some of them. "Oh, you mean my back?"  
He nodded with a one-sided grin.  
The blonde blushed slightly as she moved on the couch. Something on her feet caught his eyes as she crossed them in front of her.  
"How many tattoos do you have?" he asked as he looked at the ones adorning her feet. One seemed to be flowers in a watercolor style.

Betty chuckled "Are you trying to find out who of us has more inked skin?" she asked, leaning slightly towards him.  
"Maybe." He grinned at her and gave her a wink.  
Betty put her beer on the coffee table in front of the couch and leaned closer to him again.  
"Maybe you just have to find out yourself." She said in a seductive voice with a sly smile.  
His eyes widen at her suggestion and his mouth got dry.  
Betty grinned at him. Loving his reaction. Her face was now close to his, so close he could feel her warm breath tickling his skin. Her eyes fell on his lips as she bit down on her own.  
Jughead inhaled before he closed the gap. Kissing her softly but fierce.  
Betty melted against him, leaning her chest against his and returning the kiss eagerly. She had hoped for this to be his reaction but hadn't been sure if she had read him right.  
It started gentle but grew in intensity with every second.  
He moved his hand to cup her cheek, forgetting the beer in his hand that fell on the ground. Betty jumped at the sound of the bottle hitting the floor.  
"Sorry." He mumbled embarrassed, stroking his hair back.  
Betty glanced over the edge of the couch at the empty bottle on the floor before she shrugged and turned back towards him.

She gave him a smirk before her lips crashed back into his. This kiss was passionate, more forceful than the first.  
Jugheads mind went blank at the sensation of feeling her lips pressed against his own. A moan escaped her throat as their lips parted and tongues collided.  
After a short moment of hesitation, she moved to sit on his lap. Her lips staying on his.  
His hands wandered on her tights and up her back to bring her closer as he trailed kisses over her jaw and down her neck.  
Bettys' head fell to the other side to give him more space to kiss and nibble on her skin. Her hands trailing down his chest to the hem of his shirt. Playing a little with it before grabbing it and pulling it swiftly over his head. Her gaze fell on his muscle toned chest and her fingers traced again some of the tattoo patterns that continued from his left arm onto his chest.

After a moment of admiring his body, she returned her lips eagerly to his, while his hands slipped under her shirt and moved over the smooth skin of her waist and back before he took off her shirt and threw it to the side. She was wearing a lace bandeau bralette underneath and he saw some floral patterns coming from her back to the front of her ribcage.  
He traced them with his fingertips, making her giggle. "That tickles."  
Her hands running over his chest and up in his hair as she kissed him again and scooted closer to him, pressing her heat onto the growing bulge in his pants.  
He returned the kiss with eager passion. His hands slipping under the bandeau and cupping her breasts. She let out a moan before she started to kiss down his neck. Biting softly down on his skin which made him growl in pleasure.

Suddenly Betty stood up, pulling him up with her. She kept kissing him while carefully taking backward steps towards her bedroom.  
She didn't manage to walk through the door as easily as she had hoped though, ending with her back against the doorframe. Jughead used the opportunity to press her against it and trail kisses down her neck and biting her soft skin. Leaving marks on her delicate skin and making her moan while she made quick work with his pants button and zip.  
He grabbed her tights and picked her up, wrapping her long legs around his hips. He took a turn and walked into her bedroom and towards her bed where he laid her down while he kept kissing her.  
Bettys' hands were back in his hair, pulling him closer. She wanted to feel every inch of him against her.

His lips left hers again to trailed down kisses on her neck and over her chest. His fingers hooked into the line of her leggings. He waited a moment if she would stop him. As she didn't he pulled them down together with her panties and discarded them on the floor before kissing her soft skin again. His hand stroking her thigh towards her hip before he stroked over her folds. A moan escaped her lips and her hips jerked forward as his fingers found the bundle of nerves that craved his attention. He smirked before he plunged two fingers into her already wet center.  
The moan escaping Betty's lips was louder than before and her hips jerked upwards to meet his thrusts. He brought his face closer, trailing kisses on her inner tight before his tongue found the bundle of nerves.  
"Oh fuck." Betty moaned. Her head falling back and her hands grabbing her sheets tight. Jughead continued to lick and suck her clit. Trailing kisses along her inner thighs in between. Her moans getting louder until she reached her peak and a wave of ecstasy washed over her body making her legs shudder. He kissed up her stomach, realizing she had gotten rid of the bandeau that had covered her breasts. He trailed kisses over them and brought one hand up to squeeze her breast which made her moan again.  
Her hands wandered down his back, scratching him slightly with her fingernails before reaching his pants and pulling them down.  
His lips were back on hers and he moaned into the kiss as her hand found his erection and she began stroking his length.

Their kisses became more hungrily and grew in intensity if that was even possible.  
Betty's hands trailed back up over his back, one getting up in his hair, the other reached for a condom in her nightstand. He took it from her while she started to kiss and nibble on his neck again, leaving marks.  
After he slipped on the condom he caught her arms in one hand, pressing them on the mattress above her head and returning his lips eagerly against her as he pressed his erection against her folds, making her gasp for air and wrapping her legs around his hips.

He thrusted deep inside her and a growl slipped out his throat at the same time as her moan. Letting go of her hands again he started thrusting her fast and deep. Her breath quickened again, her hands cupping his face. She pulled him back for a passionate kiss, stopping his movements and rolled over, so she was on top of him.

Jughead let out a surprised huff. He wasn't used to the girl taking over the lead, but he kind of liked it. Especially as she sat up and he got even deeper inside her.  
"Holy fuck" he moaned as she began moving her hips in circling thrust. He was deep inside her, her legs on either side of him and her perfect body right in his view. She was beautiful and now he could see that the floral tattoos on her side trailed on that side down over her hip and onto her thigh. He again trailed parts of the pattern with his fingers while his other hand returned to her bundle of nerves that still were throbbing. Betty let out a loud moan as he started stroking circles around her clit again.  
Her head fell back in her neck, eyes closed. She continued to roll her hips against him. Working him closer to his release. But he was determined to get her there again too. He bent his knees, planting his feet and met her thrust with more force. Making her cry out in pleasure. His hand stayed on her clit, working her up to her orgasm.  
"Ohh fuck." She cried out as he thrusts her deeply with more force and speed than before. As her legs started to shudder again, her moans getting louder and her walls tighter around him. A wave of ecstasy washed over her body.

Feeling her body shudder against him and seeing her overwhelmed by the pleasure he could give her got him over the edge and his breath hitched as he spilled himself into the condom.  
After the ecstasy left Betty's body she fell forward, catching herself on her hands before she slowly bent down further to kiss him again. His legs fell back on the mattress and he rolled to the side, slipping out of her but still pressing her body against his, returning her kiss. Softly, slowly.  
They only parted as both were in desperate need of air. Staying in their close embrace. Betty laid her head on Jugheads shoulder and he pulled the cover over them.  
It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Sooo the end was … yep.**

 **And there is more to come in future chapters ;)**

 **I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, but the past days have been quite stressful and the coming will be too so I'm not sure when I will update again (not only this story but also my other).**

 **As always let me know what you think guys.**

 **Tessa.**


	4. Chapter 4: I think I won

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 4: I think I won

Betty woke up as the sunlight hit her face through the window beside her bed. Sleepily she opened her eyes, attempting to get up but being held back by something around her waist. She looked down to find Jugheads arm snaked around her waist, holding her close to him while he was still sleeping, laying on his stomach with his head buried in her pillows.  
A smile started to spread on Betty's face as the events of last night came back to her and she let herself fall back in her pillows. She had wanted to kiss Jughead the whole evening. Ever after they started to play pool with Sweet Pea and Joaquin. Even more after the other two left. But she hadn't had the courage to do so. Not in her silly clothes. But as they had sat on her couch she just couldn't hold back. Though he made the final move for their first kiss. Still smiling she started again to trail the patterns of Jugheads tattoos, on the arm that was holding her

Jughead woke up from something tickling the skin of his left arm. He let out a huffed groan that was absorbed by the pillows. Someone chuckled beside him and he felt fingers brush softly through his hair. He rolled to the side and rubbed his eyes with one hand before looking at the girl next to him. Betty was just sitting up, now free from his arm. Smiling at him. "Morning." She leaned over to peck his lips before she got out of the bed, stretching.  
It was then that he got a full look at her completely tattooed back. It seemed like a huge tree and an eagle adorned her back. Together with flowers which spread on one side over her ribcage to the front and down her hip until her mid-thigh.  
"Wow." The word slipped from his lips as he watched her perfect body move in the sunlight. Betty looked over her shoulder at him, smiling before she grabbed some underwear to put on. "Thanks." She said with a wink before leaving the room. His gaze followed her, a smile spreading on his lips, not only from watching her but also from the memories of last night. He got out of the bed and snatched his boxer briefs from the ground.

Jug stepped out of her room and picked up the empty bottle of beer from last night, before he joined her in the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools on the little counter in the middle of the kitchen. Watching entranced how her body moved while she was making breakfast.  
"Enjoying the view?" she asked after a moment, without turning towards him. She had seen him joining her in the corner of her eye.  
"When the view is a masterpiece like that I certainly am." He stated with a smug grin.  
She looked over her shoulder at him. "Yours are masterpieces themselves."  
"I didn't mean your tattoos but they're beautiful as well." He said flirtingly. At this Betty blushed a deep red.  
She seemed like she wanted to answer something, but she didn't know what to say so she turned back to the counter to fill two cups with coffee. Jughead kept smirking.  
She was really cute when she was flustered like that. He had noticed it already yesterday. The blonde girl seemed to blush at a lot of things and he liked teasing her to see the pink flush up her cheeks.  
After a moment she turned around and set the cups down in front of him, shoving one towards him.  
"Thank you." He said before he took a sip of his coffee.  
Betty just nodded, taking a sip of her own.

She watched him from across the counter. This morning was oddly comfortable. Not awkward like after most one-night stands. As she took in the sight of the man in front of her, Betty suddenly wished this wasn't just a one-night stand.  
"Enjoying the view yourself now, are you?" he asked her teasingly, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
She smirked, placing her cup on the counter and started to walk around it. "I certainly am." She told him, stopping right in front of him. Placing her hands on his thighs, her finger trailing softly over his skin upwards, till they reached his shoulders.  
"And I think I won." She stated smugly as one finger again started to trace some of his tattoos.  
"Won what?" Jughead asked with a crooked eyebrow. His arms had come up, wrapping around her waist. His hands laying on her lower back.  
"I've got more tattoos." Betty grinned. Stepping closer between his legs.  
He chuckled. "I guess you do. Though when I saw you yesterday I would've never thought."

Betty's eyes trailed off as she nodded.  
"Your clothes hid them very well…" he paused a moment before he continued, "so I guess your mother has no idea?"  
Betty nodded again. "She would freak out."  
Jughead gave her a soft smile, his hands running softly over Betty's back, making her shiver slightly as he pulled her closer. "Well I think, they only make you sexier. Not that you need them to be sexy as hell…" he said with a smirk. His eyes darkened slightly as Betty's body was again pressed against his.  
She returned his smirk, her green eyes sparkling as one of her hands moved up to his jaw, pulling his face closer before she kissed him again. It was a soft kiss at first, but it grew fast in intensity. Like most of their kisses had.  
One of Betty's hands found her way back in Jugheads hair, the other stayed at his jaw.  
His hands moved over her back, one trailed down to grab her ass. She let out a short gasp before she started to trail kisses down his neck. Biting slightly down in between the kisses. The hand he had on her ass moved over her thigh. The one adorned with tattoos. But this time he realized something he hadn't noticed last night. The skin felt different under his fingers. Like a lot of small scars were hidden under the tattoos.  
Betty returned her lips to his as she realized his hand had stopped on her scarred skin.  
Jughead returned the kiss before wrapping both his arms again around her back. Pressing their chest against each other. He had noticed Betty wanted to distract him from her scars.  
Betty sighed in his mouth and her hands found their way back in his hair.

At the sound of Betty's phone going off, they nearly jumped apart. Both breathing heavily with flushed cheeks, grinning at each other.  
"I think you should get this," Jughead said, smirking at her.  
Betty nodded, her cheeks still flushed. She walked over, grabbing her phone from the coffee table while trying to calm her breathing.  
Her expression fell as she saw who was calling and she let out an annoyed huff before answering. "Hey, mum."  
She looked back at Jughead while listening to her mother, rolling her eyes. He chuckled, which caused her to put one finger on her lips to show him to be quiet. He just smirked, gave her a wink and disappeared into the bathroom.

He decided to take a quick shower, certain Betty had nothing against it. As he came back, still shirtless but again in his jeans, she was still on the phone.  
"Alright, yeah mum ... No, I can't go to dinner with you today ... I told you I have plans … Yes, next time you're in town." She tried to hide the tension in her voice. Her mother was annoying. They had only seen each other for a few hours yesterday and yet Betty was already tired of her.  
She was standing on the window with the back towards him. Jughead made his way silently towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck and shoulder.  
She stifled a moment of shock, but relaxed again. Trying to stay focused on her mother, but his kisses were really distracting. And some water was tripping on her from his still wet hair, making her shiver slightly.  
"Mum. I have to go…" she managed to say. "Bye." She ended the call and a moan escaped her throat as he bit down on the soft skin of her shoulder.  
"So what are your plans for today?" he asked, her back pressed against his chest.  
"I don't know," Betty said while leaning against him.  
He chuckled, she could feel his breath tickling her neck.  
"How about breakfast?" Betty asked.  
"Sounds good, I'm starving," Jughead said as he let go of her.

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
** **It's been a while but here it is. The next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**

 **Aaaand I'm freaking out a little bit cause today I had a cosplay photoshoot for my Jughead cosplay (the final male version) and I'm so in love with a lot of the pictures. Can't wait to post them on Instagram. If you're interested please check it out – my Instagram: tessa . mary_cos**

 **And I hope I will be able to update soon, but I don't know, so we will see.**

 **Tessa.**


	5. Chapter 5: Will I see you again

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 5: Will I see you again?

After a relaxed breakfast, Betty went for a shower.  
Jughead got fully dressed and sat on the couch. His beanie back on his head. It was strange that he had been comfortable without it the whole time. He was not sure what to do. It was nice spending time with Betty. Even though he was feeling like he was overstaying his welcome a little. After all, it was just a one-night stand, wasn't it?  
He hoped it wasn't just that. Even though he only met her yesterday he knew he liked her. And he wanted to get to know her better. Which was a new thing for him.  
There was something about the blonde girl that fascinated him. They had already talked a lot while playing pool last night, but he wanted to know more.

His phone rang. The ringtone and caller-ID told him it was Toni. Great, she probably wanted to know if he had hooked up with Betty. He was sure the pink haired Serpent had seen them leave together while she had been closing up.  
"Hey, Toni." He greeted her with a light tone.  
 _"Morning sunshine. You sound like you're in a pretty good mood."_ He could hear her chuckle.  
"Aren't I allowed to be?"  
 _"It's great._ _Looks like someone had sex last night_ _. If my experience isn't betraying me."_  
"What do you want Tones?" he asked her, ignoring the last sentence, just as Betty came out of the bathroom, wearing the leggings and shirt she had worn last night. "You want another coffee?" she asked before she realized he was on the phone "Sorry." She muttered. Jughead just gave her a smile but nodded as an answer to her question.  
 _"Wait! Was that Betty's voice in the background? So… you did have sex last night!"_ the pink haired girl squeaks through the phone.  
"Ouch Toni my ears." He just replied.  
 _"Come on Juggie. Spill. Did you hook up with Betty?"_ she sounded excited because her plan had apparently worked.

To be honest she had thought about introducing them for a while. Maybe right after she'd gotten to know Betty a little bit better she had decided that the blonde would be perfect for Jughead. But there had never been an occasion in which it wouldn't have been forced. And she knew both hated to be set up, but yesterday it had just seemed like the perfect occasion. And it apparently had worked.  
Betty had made her way in the kitchen, making coffee again. Wondering who was calling Jughead at this time on a Saturday. She was humming softly while making coffee.

"Even if, it's none of your business," Jughead said, hoping he sounded firm, but he couldn't hold back the smile that was appearing on his face. Luckily Toni couldn't see him right now. And neither could Betty. His smile would almost certainly give away how happy he was about last night.  
 _"Hmpf."_ Toni let out, he could tell she was a little frustrated by his answers, but she was also exaggerating, _"You know I could just ask her."_ She added, probably smirking by now.  
"Toni!" he warned her, slightly annoyed. Toni was one of his best friends. But he didn't share everything with her. Or at least he tried not to. That girl was sometimes annoyingly nosy and stubborn if she wanted something she got it.  
 _"Fine…"_ the girl on the other end of the line stated. _"I'll see you tonight at the Wyrm? And remember you wanted to bring me my DVDs back."_  
"Yeah, see you later. And yes, I won't forget them." He said before ending the call, just as Betty came over, two coffee mugs in her hands.  
"Toni?" she asked as she gave him the mug and sat down next to him. She had heard him exclaim the name of their mutual friend while she was in the kitchen.  
"Yep." He stated, popping the "p" and took the coffee "thanks."  
Betty smiled at him as her phone buzzed. She looked at the message: _"So did you hook up with Jug?"_ it was Toni. Who else?  
She started to laugh and turned the screen so Jughead could read the message. He chuckled, shaking his head "That girl."  
Betty nodded, discarding her phone on the table. Not bothering to answer now.

They both were silent for a while. Sipping their coffees.  
Jughead looked over at Betty, taking a deep breath before he spoke again, "Can I ask you something?"  
She froze for a moment, scared he might ask about the scars she knew he had felt on her skin. But she nodded nevertheless.  
"Will I see you again? I mean this…" his words got caught in his throat. Which was unusual for him.  
Betty exhaled audibly and a soft smile appeared on her lips.  
"If you want to." She said, "I had an amazing time with you."  
Jughead couldn't hold back the smile, "Me too. But not just that… I thought maybe we could …" he stopped insecure. Not sure why he was out of words now. Maybe he was afraid of her response.  
"What Juggie?" she asked softly, a smile playing on her lips.  
The nickname was all he needed to go on, "Would you ehh maybe go out with me?" he asked, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I mean uhm… I know it's strange after having … and all … but …" he started rambling.

That was something new. Jughead Jones wasn't one to ramble. Normally he was really good with words. Either on the paper or spoken. It didn't make a difference. But somehow this blonde girl in front of him made him ramble.

A soft smile spread over Betty's face as she leaned forward to kiss him. Stopping his rambling in the sweetest way he could imagine. It was a soft, innocent kiss that caught him totally off guard. Betty pulled back, just enough so she could speak while looking in his eyes. "I would really like that."  
A relieved smile spread on Jugheads face as well and he leaned forward to close the gap between them again. Placing one hand on her cheek, pulling her closer.

This time their kiss stayed gentle. Which didn't mean it wasn't intensive. But it didn't end in a heated make-out session. After they parted again, Betty curled up on the side of Jughead, leaning her head against his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped one arm around her.  
"I guess you're not letting me leave anytime soon…" he chuckled softly.  
"Do you need to be anywhere?" she asked slightly shocked, sitting up and looking at him, she hadn't thought about that. Just that she wanted him to stay.  
He chuckled again "Don't worry I don't have any plans today."  
Betty leaned back again "Good." She let out. Happy he was going to stay. She liked spending time with him. It was easy, comfortable. And it didn't matter that they'd only met yesterday. It didn't feel like it.

They stayed silent for a little while before Betty spoke again "Tell me something about you."  
He was surprised at her request. Sure, they had talked about going on a date and that will conclude talking and getting to know each other. And he wanted to get to know her, but still, she caught him by surprise.  
"What do you want to know?" he asked, not sure what to tell her.  
"Anything." She shrugged. "I want to get to know you. From what I've seen so far, you're an interesting person, Jughead." Her voice was soft as she spoke his name.  
He smiled at that. "Well…" he started "You already know that I'm a fiction writing and English major at the University."  
Betty nodded. "What about your family?" she asked.  
She felt his body stiffen under her for a second and he didn't answer for a moment.  
"I'm sorry," Betty said, turning her head towards him. "I know family can be a touchy topic."  
He nodded. "Yeah." His voice was raspy. It took a moment before he spoke again, "I have a little sister, Jellybean." He looked at Betty, "She's a computer genius but lives with my mother in Toledo. I think you two would get along very well."  
Betty smiled. "Your parents have been creative with your names."  
At this, he chuckled "Yeah… better than…" he stopped himself. Not wanting to reveal his real name yet. He hated it so why bother.  
"Better than what?" she asked curiously.  
"Nothing." He shook his head.  
Betty sensed to better leave it alone for now. She didn't want to push anything. After all, they barely knew each other yet.

Jughead looked at her "What about you?"  
"My family?" she asked.  
He nodded.  
"Well… as you already know, my mother isn't the most accepting person and my sister is an angel, but she doesn't have much trouble with mum since she's perfect." Betty shrugged. She tried to let her voice sound casual and emotionless, but it didn't work that well. Jughead could hear the tension in it. He had also seen her while she had been talking with her mother and yesterday after the meeting with her.  
"No one's perfect." Jug said looking into her green eyes.  
Betty shrugged again "For my mother she is." Something about her tone told him that wasn't everything to the topic. But before he could say anything more they heard a key in the lock and the door opened.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I thought I'd update again and won't have you wait another week. I hope you like it. As always please let me know what you think.**

 **And thank you for your reviews! I'm really happy you like AU Betty. I tried (and think I success) making her a strong independent young woman cause I think canon!Betty has all the qualities to become that and I enjoy writing her that way :)**

 **Till next time!**

 **Tessa.**


	6. Chapter 6: We were just leaving

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 6: We were just leaving

"B! Honey I'm home." Veronica's voice was heard from the corridor.  
Betty looked towards the door but didn't move from Jughead. She stayed leaning against him, cuddling even closer. He pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which made her smile. Happy he was comfortable to stay on the couch with her. Not even moving an inch. As if they had been a couple for months now.  
"I'm here Ronnie."  
They heard another voice, a male one before Veronica walked into the room. Followed by a red-headed boy.  
Veronica stopped midway as she saw Betty wasn't alone.  
"Oh…" she raised an eyebrow and looked questioning at Betty who was still smiling.

Jugheads expression though changed as he saw the boy walk in the room.  
"Jughead?!" Archie asked confused. Looking at the raven-haired Serpent sitting on the couch with his girlfriend's roommate.  
"Archie Andrews," Jughead said coldly. His body stiffened. Betty looked confused from one boy to the other. As did Veronica.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Archie asked him, an offensive undertone in his voice.  
Betty's hand moved, and she took Jug's hand before he could answer, signaling him not to say anything. He squeezed hers gently but was about to counter.  
"Boys." Veronica's voice intercepted. All eyes were on her now. "Quit it, whatever this is." She pointed at both boys before she turned to Betty "Sorry B. I didn't know you had company."  
Betty shrugged "You couldn't know, V."  
"Archiekins, could you bring the food in the kitchen, please?" she asked her boyfriend. Who chuntered at that but obeyed under her firm eyes.

After he walked away Veronica turned back to Betty and Jughead. "Sorry about him. Hi, I'm Veronica, Betty's roommate, and best friend. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand towards Jughead.  
He moved to shake it "Jughead, nice to meet you too."  
Betty saw Archie coming back, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, looking at Jughead with narrowed eyes.  
Veronica nodded at Jughead before she turned her gaze again towards Betty. "We brought pizza for lunch if you want some. It might be enough for the four of us." She said with a smile. Her eyes told Betty though that the blonde had some explaining to do. Later, when they were alone.  
Betty nodded, "Thanks, but we're not hungry, we had a late breakfast and anyway we were just about to get ready and leave right Jug?" she glanced at the boy next to her, trying to tell him to play his part. His expression seemed surprised for a second, but he caught himself before anyone besides Betty could notice. "Yes, we were."  
Betty smiled at him and stood up, taking his hand and walking towards her room, dragging him with her.  
"Okay…" Veronica said slowly. "Have fun today." She gave Betty a wink before turning back to Archie, who was glancing at Jughead, with slight anger visible in his face.

Betty pulled Jughead into her room and closed the door behind herself.  
He looked at her, not sure what her plan was. She looked back at him. "I want an explanation for that." She pointed in the direction where Archie was, "but…" she continued as he wanted to say something "first I change, and we get out of here. There seems to be too much tension between you and Archie and besides that, as much as I love Veronica I don't want to be around her and Archie at the moment. They're all freshly in love…" she shook her head, pulling a disgusted face even if it seemed more playful than real, which made Jughead smile.

She was honest though. Betty knew Veronica from High School, they'd met at the boarding school they both had attended and even back then the only boy on Veronica's mind was Archie. At least their whole senior year after she had met him the previous summer. They only got together about three months ago.  
She looked at him and waited for him to agree to her plan, even though she didn't leave him much choice.  
"I like your plan." He said with a nod. He did indeed. He wasn't fond of staying in the same apartment as the red-head let alone the same room.  
Betty nodded back and walked over to her closet. Searching for clothes. She decided a pair of black jeans with a tight crop top and an oversize sweater above it would be fine for the day and night later.  
"Give me a minute." She walked out and disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes. As she came back she had put on some make-up.  
"Okay… I think I have everything I need for now." She said grabbing her purse before she looked at him "You have your stuff?" she asked.  
"Didn't have much but yes." Jughead let out with a laugh.  
Betty nodded, grabbed her leather jacket and made her way out of the room. Jug followed her, grabbing his jacket on the way out. It had been hanging over a chair, but that Serpent emblem hadn't been visible for Veronica.  
"We'll be off Ronnie." She shouted on their way to the door.  
"Okay, see you later B."

Betty and Jughead left the apartment. As they stepped on the street Jughead looked at Betty "So any ideas what now?" he asked her.  
"Mhm…" she tilted her head "not really." She confessed and looked at him "You know you don't have to spend the day with me."  
"Ohh no. You won't get rid of me that easy." He said with a wink, before stepping closer and pecking her lips. "Lucky for you I have an idea." He said, "come on." He took her hand.  
"Okay." She smiled and followed him.

He started walking, looking like he knew exactly where they were going. Betty followed him, not questioning. She was happy they were going to spend the day together.  
She was surprised as they ended at the Whyte Wyrm. "What are we doing here?" she asked surprised. It was only two o'clock on a Saturday.  
"Getting a ride." He told her with a wink as he walked towards one of the motorbikes that were parked in the parking lot belonging to the bar.  
"Is that your bike?" Betty asked as he took one of the helmets that were hanging on the handle and gave it to her.  
"No, we're stealing it." He said sarcastically.  
Betty giggled "So you had your bike last night but walked me home instead?" she questioned.  
At this, he blushed. He hadn't thought about that. It was true though. He had wanted to spend more time with the beautiful blonde and for that decided to ditch his bike to walk her home, instead of driving her home. And little did she knew that he lived above the bar.

She saw him blushing and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad you did." She whispered in his ear, which caused goose bumps on his body.  
Betty smiled at him as she put on the helmet. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"  
"Nope." He answered with a smug grin.  
Betty chuckled "Are you going to tell me why you know my roommate's boyfriend and why you two looked as you were about to murder each other?"  
She asked as he got on the bike and waited for her to get on it behind him.  
Jughead let out a low huff before he nodded, "Later."  
At this Betty nodded and got on the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
He kickstarted the bike and drove off.

Betty loved the feeling of being on a motor bike. She always had wanted to get her license but hadn't had the money. And of course, her parents wouldn't allow it. But that part didn't bother her anymore. She had stopped caring after her parents got divorced and started to pressure her and her sister even more. But mostly Betty, since Polly was perfect in their eyes. She had never rebelled against anything her parents had said. She agreed with them on almost everything. But the thing was she truly did, not because she was raised or persuaded into it but because she truly had the same opinions.

Betty always had been the black sheep of the family. She had tried to rebel. But was cut off by her parents. It had gone that far that they'd send her to a boarding school for her high school years. Thinking that would end her rebellion and making her the perfect daughter they wanted.  
That was where she had met Veronica. The first months had been hard for her. She had hated her parents for sending her away. It had sent her spiraling even more than before. She had panic attacks and a risk for a major depression.  
But she overcame those and if she was honest now sending her away was the best thing her parents could have done. If she had stayed with them, they might have been able to break her. She would never have felt that free and be able to explore who she was if she had lived with her parents through her high school years. Even though her parents still though she hated them for sending her away, it was the only reason she kept talking to them. Even though they didn't know a lot about the women she had become.

Betty enjoyed the wind on her skin as Jughead drove somewhere. She had no idea where they were going. She didn't live in Riverdale long enough yet to know the city very well.

Jughead enjoyed it too. He liked having Betty's arms wrapped around his waist. Her chest and face pressed against his back. And he knew exactly where he was taking her. His old safe-haven. A place he hadn't shared with a lot of people. It was still there. Abandoned since it was closed years ago. But he still had a key.

The Twilight Drive-in.

Betty looked curious around as he stopped the bike under a huge tree. She got off the bike, a little insecure on her feet. His arm reached out and wrapped around her waist to steady her.  
"Thanks." She smiled at him and took off her helmet.  
Jughead nodded as he took off his.  
Betty took a few steps and looked around "What is this place?" she asked curiously.  
"The Twilight Drive-in. Though it was closed about five years ago."  
"Hmm." She nodded, taking a few steps around until her eyes fell on a graffiti on the little cabin that held the tech.

She raised an eyebrow and looked from the graffiti towards Jughead. Her expression told him she wanted him to explain the "Jughead Jones wuz here" tag.  
A grin spread across his face at the sight, "I worked here during High School… well, and I lived here for a while." He took a few steps towards her until he stood behind her again, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"You lived here?" she asked with a frown, leaning back against him. She liked being held by him like that. Having his arms around her waist and feeling his chest pressed against her back.  
"Yeah." He nodded "Things were…" he searched for the right words "…tense at home." He had no idea why he was so open with her.

Normally he didn't talk about that stuff. Most of his friends didn't even know he had moved out of his parents' house when he was 15.  
But Betty just nodded. She understood what it meant to have a fucked-up home.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know it's been a (long) while since I last updated, but I had a lot to do. But here is the next Chapter, I hope you like it?**

 **And while I just edited it again I'm listening to the Riverdale Carrie Soundtrack. I'm sooo in love with it. What do you guy think about the Musical episode?**

 **Tessa.**


	7. Chapter 7: The first Date

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 7: The First Date

Jughead disappeared into the little cabin. As he came back Betty was taking a look around the old drive-in. It was a nice place, surrounded by trees but not completely in the forest. The access road was now overgrown with plants as was most of the area where the cars had parked in the past.  
"Close your eyes." She heard his voice from behind her. She did as he told her.  
"Did you close them?" he asked.  
"Yes." Betty turned towards his voice, so he could see she actually had them closed. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously, holding her hands over her eyes so she wouldn't peak.  
"Just wait and see." He told her, she could hear the smirk in his voice. She also could hear him doing something. The curiosity nearly overtook her as she waited in anticipation. But she kept them close. Not peeking even though she really wanted. She was nosy after all. Always had been. That made her such a good journalist.  
Betty slightly winced as Jughead's arms wrapped around her waist. She hadn't heard him coming towards her.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes." He whispered in her ear, his head resting on her shoulder.

Betty slowly opened her eyes again, lowering her hands. In front of her was laying a blanket on the ground and some pillows on it. Also, the projector worked, and a film started to play on the screen. He had picked "Rebel without a cause". One of Betty's favorite movies. And his too.  
They had discovered that last night at the Whyte Wyrm as he had made a reference and she had answered with the following line from the movie. Which had caused his heart to beat faster at the sight of the blonde girl in front of him.

"Wow." She breathed out.  
Jughead started to smile, "When I asked you on a date this morning I hadn't thought it would be so soon though." He kissed her cheek.  
Betty giggled, "Me neither but here we are." She turned in his arms and smiled at him before she kissed him.  
He returned her kiss, before picking her up and sitting down on the blanket with her. Holding her in his arms.  
Luckily it was a cloudy day, or else they wouldn't have been able to see much on the big screen. It was only three o'clock after all.

After a little while, Betty looked up at Jughead "Will you tell me how you know Archie and what happened between you two?"  
He looked down at her sighed "We grew up together and… well, you could say we were best friends. Inseparable." He paused.  
Betty turned slightly in his arms, so she could look at him. Waiting for him to go on. The movie forgotten.  
"I…" Jughead started again, but stopped for a moment, taking a calming breath.

The break with Archie had hurt more than he liked to admit. They had been best friends. Everyone around them had found it strange. Archie had been the "golden boy" of Riverdale High. Football player and musician. Jughead on the other side had always been the kid from the wrong side of tracks. With an alcoholic father who was leading the Southside Serpents.

As Jughead looked at Betty, he asked himself what she could possibly see in him. He knew she knew he was a Southside Serpent. His jacket couldn't not be seen, but they had yet to speak about it. Sure, they only knew each other since yesterday. But somehow, he doubted that it would bother her. She'd walked in the Serpent bar on her own after all and was friends with Toni.  
Betty just looked at him, giving him the time, he needed. Not asking any further but waiting for him to continue.  
"A few things happened with my dad and the Serpents and …" he searched for words "well we slept with the same girl." He said, his voice quiet.  
This made Betty giggle. She had expected anything but that.  
"Sorry," she said fast. "How come you slept with the same girl?" she asked curious now.  
Jughead closed his eyes for a moment "She was…." He searched again for words, "she was something. And I'm not really sure how it happened. I think we both kind of dated her at the same time. Without the other one knowing…" he crinkled his nose before he continued "it was right before I joined the Serpents which I think was the tip of the iceberg. Archie didn't want to be friends with a gang member." He rolled his eyes, but Betty could see the pain in them.  
"He accused me of stealing his girl and didn't believe me when I told him she was playing us." He let out a huff.  
It was true. It had happened right after his family had moved and he had switched schools, no longer attending Riverdale High but Southside High. Archie and he had begun to drift apart after that. But then they had met that girl. Without the other knowing, they both had started dating her. It had been Archie though who had "caught" Jughead with her and from there on they started to split even more.

Betty looked at him. Her hand coming up to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry." She said before leaning forward and kissing him softly.  
Jughead couldn't help but smile into the kiss, his arms came to rest on her back. Betty was so understanding and kind. Maybe that was one of the reasons he confided in her. That and that she didn't push him. He could see her honest interest as a spark in her eyes and could see that she wanted to know it, but she didn't push, she waited till he told her. Somehow, they'd managed to get to know each other better than other people in their whole life in a time span of not even 24 hours.

After a moment he was laying back, still kissing Betty, pulling her softly with him so she was laying on top of him. The movie continued to play in the background. It didn't bother them, both knowing it by heart.  
Betty continued kissing him, smiling into the kiss. Her hands found their way in his hair, stroking softly through the dark curls, knocking his beanie off his head. But he couldn't care less. He loved having her hands in his hair.

The movie had ended sometime during their make-out session. Only interrupted from both their stomachs growling in hunger. Betty started to giggle as she rolled off him.  
"I'm starving," Jughead stated.  
Betty nodded. "Me too."  
"How about the best burger in town?" he asked her, while they stood up.  
"Sounds good." She smiled at him. They collected the pillows and the blanket and brought them back to the cabin.  
Betty stopped in front of the mirror inside and started to laugh.  
Jughead looked up at her and chuckled "Your hair looks like a bird nesting in it."  
"And who's fault is that?" she asked with a grin while brushing her hands through her hair to untangle them.  
Jughead shot her a smirk. He turned off the projector and everything and locked the door behind them. While walking towards his bike Betty checked her phone to see she had three missed calls from Veronica and like a dozen texts from her as well.  
She let out a sigh as she scrolled through them. Veronica was freaking out as to why Betty was hanging around with a Southside Serpent. More specifically cuddled up on their couch with one.

Little did Veronica know that Betty had been more than once at the Whyte Wyrm in the past months since she'd met Toni. Betty had known Veronica would freak out, so she didn't tell her.  
After all, Veronica grew up in Riverdale, though she hadn't attended Riverdale High since her parents had her in boarding school her entire schooldays, unlike Betty who was from a little town near Boston. Besides that, Veronica's parents were rich, like really rich so she looked down on the "Southsider's" even more.  
Betty didn't care about anything like that, she wasn't embossed with prejudices. And since she just had moved to Riverdale wasn't bound in any "civil wars" between Northside and Southside.

"Everything alright?" Jughead asked concerned as he saw Betty's frown.  
"Yeah…" she replied, "just Veronica being… herself." She stated unsure how to put it.  
He looked confused "I thought she's your best friend?" he asked while putting on his helmet as she did the same.  
"She is." Betty said, "but sometimes she acts like this rich high society girl." She rolled her eyes and shrugged as she got on the bike behind him.  
He nodded before he drove off. Towards one of his other favorite places in town. Pop's.

Jughead lead Betty inside and slit in his usual booth with her. Betty looked around. She liked the little retro diner and had come here a few times with Veronica.  
They ordered and where soon swooped up in another discussion about the books and movies they both loved.  
After a while, they were on their second milkshakes Betty's phone started ringing. She pulled it out. Veronica was calling her again. She hadn't bothered to text back earlier since Veronica's messages hadn't been really nice.  
She let out a sigh and picked up after looking apologetic at Jughead. He just shrugged and gave her a little smile.  
"Hey, Ronnie," Betty said.  
"Where are you Betty Cooper?!" the other girl nearly shouted in the phone.  
"Woah calm down Veronica. I'm at Pop's." She rolled her eyes over her best friend.  
"Are you still with that Serpent?" Veronica's disapproval clearly heard.  
Betty let out a sigh, "I'm here with Jughead if that's what you meant."  
"Oh, my gosh Betty. Why?" the raven-haired squeaked.  
Betty rolled her eyes again, her annoyance clearly showing on her face, "Ronnie calm the fuck down. I'm not discussing that with you now. We'll talk tomorrow."  
"What do you mean tomorrow? Aren't you coming home later?"  
"I'm not sure at the moment." The blonde answered while shooting a quick look at Jughead who raised an eyebrow but smirked slightly at her.  
"B. What are you doing?" Veronica squealed frustrated, "you're not actually sleeping with … that snake." Her disgust clearly heard.  
Betty let her head fall back in her neck, wanting to end this call, she didn't care about Veronica's opinion in that matter, "I'll see you either later or tomorrow then we'll talk but I got to go. Bye." She said with a determined voice, leaving no room for Veronica to continue to argue with her. And Veronica knew that.  
"Okay okay…" the other girl pouted "See you, but please Betty, be careful."  
"I will," Betty replied before ending the call and putting away her phone.

"What was that?" Jughead asked, still one eyebrow arched. He had a theory from what Betty had said and her expression when she listened to the other girl, but he wanted to be certain.  
"Urghhmmpf." Betty let out and let her head fall forward on her arms laying on the table for a moment, before looking up again and brushing her hair back.  
"Veronica… she …" Betty searched for words.  
"She has something against the Serpents?" Jughead asked. It didn't surprise him in the slightest. It was clear right after he had seen the raven-haired girl in her expensive designer dress. She was from the upper-class part of Riverdale. Of course, she had something against the Southside and the Serpents with that.  
Betty nodded. "Yeah."  
"So, I guess she doesn't know that you are friends with quite a few Serpents." He stated slightly amused even though it also did sound like a question.  
Betty shook her head "Nope. She knows about Toni though. But I left the Serpent part out." She shrugged. She had heard enough about the "Southsider's" and the Serpents from Veronica. Even before she had moved to Riverdale and Veronica had just told her stories during their High School years.

"What do you think about the Serpents?" he asked her. He hadn't wanted to talk about that topic until it was necessary. And he hadn't thought that to be so soon. It made him somehow nervous.  
Betty shrugged again, "From those I know they're not bad people. And I've never had any problems when I visited Toni at the Wyrm." It was true, no one had bothered her ever when she'd been to the biker bar. Sure, once or twice one of the guys had hit on her, but after she'd made it clear she wasn't interested they'd left her alone. Not only because of Toni's glare towards them.  
"Yeah about that, I can't believe I never saw you around before." He chuckled before he took another sip of his milkshake.  
Betty smiled at this, "Guess we just weren't meant to cross paths sooner." She winked at him. And he couldn't help but realize again just how beautiful she was. And notice the butterflies in his stomach. Damn that girl got under his skin.

"So, it doesn't bother you that I'm one of them?" he asked again. He needed to be sure, even though he didn't know what he would do if it did bother her. He already felt like he couldn't stand losing her. After only one day. That was insane.  
She just shook her head again "I mean I do know what the people talk, but… I've never been one to listen to what people say." She shrugged again. Little did he know that she had been held to standards and prejudices she couldn't and wouldn't conform to her whole life too.  
Jughead couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.  
"You're cute when you smile," Betty said. He shot her a wink which made her blush.  
He still smiled at her before he remembered something he should probably tell her too. As they were already talking about it. It may be unimportant but it was an information she should know.  
"Uhm Betty?" he asked.  
"Yeah?" she looked at him.  
"While we're at that topic… uhm you should probably know that…" he gulped before he continued, "well my dad is the leader of the Southside Serpents… even though at the moment his second in command Tall boy is in charge."  
Betty looked at him for a moment, before she nodded, "Okay,"  
He gave her a small smile, "I just thought you should know that too."  
Betty smiled back, "thanks." She leaned over the table to give him a short kiss.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.  
I know it's been waaay to long since my last update and I'm sorry I kept you waiting. But here it is. A fluffy sweet next chapter! I hope you like it.**

 **And I'm not sure how frequent I will update but I won't abandon the story (mostly because I already wrote a lot, but it still needs editing).**

 **And yeah, for those who read my other Riverdale AU fic, there will also be an update soon. I promise.**

 **Okay, that's it from me apologizing. I hope you like the chapter and are as thrilled as I am for the season finally today!**

 **Tessa.**


	8. Chapter 8: Back at the Wyrm

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 8: Back at the Wyrm

They had spent a little more time at Pop's before deciding to spend the rest of the evening at the Wyrm again.

"Jones! And Cooper." Toni called them as they entered the bar.  
They looked up to the pink-haired Serpent who gave them a mischievous smirk. But walked over to her nevertheless and sat down in front of the bar.  
"What can I get you two lovebirds?" she asked teasingly.  
Betty blushed at this. "The usual," Jughead said looking at Betty who nodded in agreement.  
Toni began mixing Betty's drink after she sat down a beer in front of Jughead.  
"So Jones. Do you have my DVD's?" she asked after a while.  
"They're upstairs I'll go get them." He nodded.  
"Oh, so you finally moved in there?" Toni asked surprised.  
"Yep. Just last week." He told her.  
"Took you long enough. Well then I guess Betty and you won't have a long way later." She said with a knowing smirk.  
"Watch it Tones." Jughead said pointing at Toni before he stood up, "I'll be right back." He said to Betty before giving her a quick kiss and walking away.

Betty's gaze followed him for a second before she turned to her friend who smirked at her, bouncing her eyebrows knowingly, "I was right. You guys did hook up. And it seems like more than that."  
Betty couldn't stop the grin spreading on her face as she thought back to the last night and all that had happened today.  
Toni leaned forward with her elbows on the counter looking at Betty "And… I recall he was wearing the same clothes yesterday… so did you spend the whole day together?"  
Betty didn't answer and was just nipping on her drink, trying to ignore the other girl. Even though she loved having someone on their side with whatever happened between her and Jughead. And she really liked Toni, they had become good friends in the past months.  
Toni leaned further towards her, "Come on Blondie. Spill."  
The blonde giggled before she sat her drink down and leaned towards Toni, mirroring her, "And what if we did… and what if it were more than that?" She raised an eyebrow and gave the other girl a mischievous smirk.  
Toni let out a happy squeak, clapping her hands in front of her chest, "Oh I'm so happy for you. And I really hope you two get together. So, when's the first date?"  
Betty blushed again, "Well it sort of was today?" she said, not really sure herself. But they had called the afternoon a date earlier.  
Toni let out a squeak again, just as Jughead came back. He had changed and was holding some DVD's he gave to Toni.  
She took them with a nod, still grinning at her match-making success from last night.  
Jughead sat down next to Betty again, his hand resting on her thigh. She was smiling and started chatting with Toni again. It was still early so Toni hadn't didn't have much to do yet.

"Jug! Blondie!" Sweet Pea came over to them.  
"Hey, Sweet Pea." Betty greeted him. Jughead nodded at his friend.  
"Looking good today." He smiled at Betty.  
"Thanks." She said, Jugheads hand was still resting on her thigh but she could see his jaw clench slightly as his best friend complimented Betty. They weren't even officially a couple and he was jealous. How sweet. Unless it would get out of hand if they became a couple. But Betty didn't want to think that far. She wanted to enjoy the present.  
Betty laid her hand over his, to assure him it didn't mean anything.

"So, you two in for another game?" Sweet Pea asked with a nod towards the pool tables.  
"Yeah, sure," Jughead answered with a glance at Betty who nodded.  
She hopped from the bar stool "Just give me a minute." She gave them a smile and walked away.  
Jugheads eyes followed her, appreciating how her ass looked in those tight jeans. He didn't realize Sweet Pea and Toni did the same, only as Toni started to laugh he turned around to look confused at her.  
"I guess you're the only one of us who's lucky enough to see that hot girl without clothes." She snickered at him.  
"You slept with Blondie?" Sweet Pea turned to Jughead, one eyebrow crocked.  
"Though it's none of your business. Neither of you." He looked at his two friends, "I did." He said with a smug grin, bragging a little. His eyes sparkling in a way the other two never had seen before. He seemed happy.  
"Gosh Jones. You're already in way too deep." The pink-haired girl said laughing.  
Sweet Pea just laughed too. Though both were really happy for their best friend.  
"So tell me, what do you think about her tattoo's," Toni asked him with a smirk, she had seen them during a photo shooting session, Betty had been her model for one specific assignment. But before he could answer Betty came back.  
"Are you two going to stay here or are we going to play?" she asked in anticipation before pulling off her sweater.  
"We're playing," Jughead said before emptying his beer and standing up.  
Betty smiled and turned to Toni "I'll leave this with you." She said before throwing her sweater towards her. Toni caught it laughing, "Have fun."

They walked over to a free pool table. Fangs joined them and after a short introduction of Betty and Fangs, they started to play. It was mostly like the evening before. Except for Betty and Jughead sharing some stolen kisses in between. They tried to be subtle about it though. Which didn't really work.  
Fangs and Sweet Pea always exchanging grins when they caught them again. They never had seen Jughead affectionate with a girl like that. Especially not after meeting a girl just the day before. Mostly when he had had a one-night stand (which was on really rare occasions) it was really just that. A one-night stand.  
But they were happy for him. After all, he was one of their best friends. And the blonde seemed to really get to him and the other way around.

It was getting late and the bar slowly died out. Jughead caught Betty in his arms, who was teasing him over the game he was about to lose.  
"You wanna stay the night or head home?" he asked her. Nearly whispering in her ear. Which caused goose bumps to cover her skin  
She looked over her shoulder at him "Are you inviting me to stay with you for the night?" she asked him with a smirk. Wanting him to say he wanted her to stay.  
"Since you already told your roommate you wouldn't come home…" he smirked back, winking seductively at her.  
"Ohh Jughead Jones what do you have in mind?" she asked while pushing her ass slightly back against his hips. Teasing him.  
He growled silently at her action and gave her another seductive smirk before cupping her cheek and turning her head more to kiss her.  
Betty kissed him back, sighing in his mouth.  
"Go take a room." They heard Fangs shout from the bar. Toni snickered at that.  
"Come on." He said after they parted and took her hand to guide her upstairs to his apartment. Not without shooting a mischievous grin at Toni and Fangs. Who continued to laugh and whistle.

He had moved into his dad's old apartment just a week ago. It had been empty for some time now since it wasn't a good idea for FP to live above the bar. Jughead on the other side had no problem with it. He liked it. The apartment was perfect for one person, maybe two. And it was closer to campus than the trailer park. Besides he'd spend most of his time at the Wyrm either way.  
Betty followed him giggling, "I can't believe you live here."  
"Why not?" he asked as he opened the door and let her inside.  
"You didn't even have to get outside with me yesterday." She stated at this. Looking at him over her shoulder before she took a look around. They stood in a room that served as living room with a couch and a TV on the one side and had an open kitchen on the other side.  
"Yeah… well…" he started, scratching his neck, "as I said yesterday, this part of the town isn't really safe."  
This made Betty chuckled again, "I think…" she said slowly, as she took a step towards him again, "you hoped … I would ask you to come inside." Giving him a smug grin, trailing a finger over his chest.  
He looked away from her gaze for a moment. Slightly uncomfortable being caught by her. It was true though.  
Betty's hands ran over his arms till they reached the collar of his jacket, slowly pushing it down his shoulders.  
She was smirking at him, watching the slight blush that had crept up his neck at her statement.  
"Looks like I'm right." She said throwing his jacket to the side on the couch.  
"And what if you are?" he asked her huskily, finally looking again in her eyes. Drowning in the deep green.  
"You could've just asked me to come up here with you." She held his gaze, her arms coming up again and wrapping loose around his neck. His hands came up to cup her waist.  
"True. But I didn't."  
Now her eyes widened slightly, "Why not?" she asked a bit more serious this time.

Jughead closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before he looked back in her beautiful green eyes. "Because I wasn't sure if you would've." He replied, showing her the insecure side of him. He hadn't been sure Plus he hadn't wanted to make her feel like she was just a hookup.  
"Hmhm…" Betty nodded, "And I thought you were so good at reading people." She took a step closer, so her chest was pressed against his.  
"I normally am. But you…" he shook his head slightly, "you're an enigma, Cooper."

At this Betty giggled, one hand brushing softly over his cheek, her fingers running along his jaw.  
She kissed him softly before she answered him, her lips staying close to his "I would've." She whispered. He could feel her hot breath on his lips before crashing his lips against hers.  
She gasped at the sudden force his lips connected with hers. Jughead used the moment to slide his tongue into her mouth. Betty moaned in the kiss, tilting her head a little to deepen it further.

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
** **I'm back! sorry, it took so long, but just as promised I'll keep writing and updating. I just don't know when and how long it will take till the next chapter will be finished.**

 **So please be patient with me.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Tessa.**

 **P.s. for those of you who read my other Riverdale AU, I will update that one too, I just don't know when, but I'll keep writing.**


	9. Chapter 9: Another amazing night

_I don't own the Characters, just the story._

* * *

Chapter 9: Another amazing night

Jugheads hands gripped the hem of her crop top and pulling it over her head. Their lips only parting long enough to pull it off before crashing back together. Their bodies were pressed against each other and Betty could feel him hardening.  
Jug's hands trailed down to grab her ass, squeezing it before running further down, gripping her thighs and lifting her up.  
Betty wrapped her legs around his waist and started to trail kisses down his neck. Biting down on a sensitive spot and making him moan.  
Jughead held her up and walking into his bedroom. As his knees hit the bed, he grabbed her waist "Let go." He told her huskily.  
Betty unhooked her legs and laid her hands on his shoulders, looking at him through her lashes. He wasn't sure if she had any idea how beautiful and sexy, she just looked. He just smirked before he threw her on the bed without a warning. Betty let out a surprised squeak as she landed on her back. She hoisted herself on her elbows and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. At the same time as Jughead took off his shirt. She slid down her bra as he knelt onto his bed, spreading her legs and leaning forward to kiss her again.  
Betty's hands cupped his face as she pulled him closer and on top of herself. He pressed her down on the mattress, but she couldn't care less. She loved feeling the weight of him pinning her down. A gasp fled her throat as he grabbed her wrists, pinning them down on either side of her shoulders before assaulting her neck with his mouth. Kissing and nibbling his way down, over her shoulder and collarbone towards her breasts.  
"Ohh fuck…" she breathed out as Jugheads mouth closed over one of her nipples, flicking his tongue around it.  
He smirked against her skin before letting go of one hand to caress her other breast. Betty's head pressed back on the bed, her free arm coming forward and doing fast work with his button and zip.  
Jughead trailed kisses back towards her face. Leaving bites on his way. She would have quite a few bruised the next day. In addition to them from last night.  
Betty wrapped her legs around his waist, before using her feet to slide down his pants. Freeing his erection and his body completely from clothes. He helped her before tossing his pants to the ground. Her hand wrapped around his shaft which caused him to let out a groan before she started stroking him with a gentle but firm grasp.  
Jug rolled a bit to the side to free her from her pants. His fingers fast finding her soaking wet entrance and he slipped two fingers inside her, earning him a moan.  
With his fingers still inside her, his thumb found her clit and started to circle around it, teasing her.  
"Fuck… Juggie!" she breathed out between her moans. He worked her up until she was a moaning mess beneath him, high from her ecstasy, her walls contraction around his fingers. He moaned at the feeling, almost jealous of his fingers and in a desperate need to be inside her. To feel her tight warm core.  
He reached out to his nightstand, getting a condom and slipping it over his hardness. Now Betty was the one assaulting his neck.  
Bringing his lips back to hers he aligned himself with her entrance. But continued to tease her for a moment longer. Throbbing his length against her.  
Betty moaned in frustration. "Please Juggie." She breathed out. She wanted and needed him inside her.  
He just smirked at her, continuing to tease her. Even though it was pretty hard for himself as well. He ached to be inside her.  
Seeing his smirk but also the hunger in his eyes Betty made a quick process. Wrapping her legs around his waist and plunging him forcefully deep inside her.  
"Fuck Betts." He moaned out at the same time as she exhaled "Holy shit."  
He started thrusting her, deep but slow for now. Betty's moans were getting louder, and he returned his fingers to her bundle of nerves. Determined to give her as many orgasms as he could. It didn't take long for her to reach her next peak. He watched her come undone under him. A beautiful sweaty mess of a woman. But they weren't finished yet. And from what he knew about her, she was all about adventures.  
He pulled back sitting on his knees, smirking down at her. Betty looked up at him, waiting for what he was going to do. As much as she liked to be in charge sometimes, she also liked it when he took the lead just like he did now. She squeaked in surprise as he grabbed her hips and threw her on her stomach. His hands staying on her hips as he pulled her back on her knees too. Pulling her on his lap, so she was sitting on top of him, her back pressed against his chest.  
He guided her down on him again and Betty let out a gasp at the new, deeper angel he was impaling her now. Her legs spread further, connecting with the mattress beside his legs. He hadn't known she was that flexible. She began grinding down again, meeting his thrusts.  
His hands moving over her front, cupping her breast again. Her head fell back on his shoulder. Her breath coming out fast.  
He was close to his release. Trying hard to relax the muscles in his stomach, not wanting this to end. It felt too good. Getting her there again, this time together with him. His fingers found her clit again, thumbing her fast While plunging deep inside her.  
"Ohh fuck." She cried out as they came together. Her legs shuddering around him and her torso falling forwards, not able to hold itself up anymore. She caught herself on her hands, trying to catch her breath.  
He smirked while trying to calm his breath too. They collapsed on the bed side by side after he slid out of her.  
"That…" Betty tried to speak between heavy breaths, "that was …"  
"…amazing." He finished for her, smiling at her. Exhausted.  
Betty nodded, smiling back.

"How about a shower?" he asked after a while. They both were sweaty.  
"Yeah…" Betty nodded and got off the bed. Walking towards the bathroom, swaying her hips and bringing her hands up in her hair, holding them up before looking over her shoulder back at him "Are you coming?" she asked him seductively.  
He swore at that moment she looked just like one of the tattoo models in those magazines. Alluring and beautiful. Truth be told she could be one of those models, with those tattoos, a body like that and her beautiful face. Though he had to admit he didn't want anybody else to see her like that.  
He growled as he got up and followed her. Getting two towels on the way. Betty stood already under the shower when he came into the bathroom.  
He joined her, wrapping his arms around her. She turned in his arms to look at him. Her fingertips trailing softly over his chest.  
They took turns in lathering each other in body wash. Enjoying each other's hands all over their bodies.  
Betty stepped under the water stream to rinse her hair from the shampoo. Closing her eyes, laying her head back, arching her back while stroking through her hair but also moving her hands down her body seductively. She knew Jughead was watching her and decided to put on a little show for him. Enjoying his eyes on her and seeing the hunger in his eyes. Under his gaze, she felt wanted and beautiful and sexy.  
His eyes widened, and he got hard again. That girl was a sex goddess no doubt. He wondered if she knew how alluring she was. Her smirk told him she knew exactly what she was doing. And she was doing it on purpose.  
He managed to get a condom out of the bathroom drawer before pushing her hard against the shower wall, kissing her hungrily. She kissed him back with the same hunger. Pulling him closer.  
He hoisted her up on his hips, wrapping her legs around him. She hooked her ankles behind his back as he plunged into her. Not able to resist. She gasped at the force of him. Her gasp turning into moaning as he continued to thrust her. Deep and fast.  
"Harder." He could hear her say between her moans. Her fingernails digging in his back, breaking skin. He quickened his pace and thrust her even harder. Her moans getting louder and her fingernails scratching over his back in pleasurable pain.  
They came at the same time again. Jughead pressing Betty still against the wall until they caught their breaths again and he was sure she was safe to stand on her legs. Then he let her down. Both quickly got under the water stream again before getting out of the shower.

They were laying in his bed, facing each other. Betty's face buried between his shoulder and neck. Jughead was smiling, his fingers tracing the tattoos on her ribcage again. She wore one of his shirts. His fingers trailing down over her hip and over the flowers that were adorning her thigh.  
He felt the scars again.  
A lot of tiny straight lines. Self-inflicted. He was sure about that. Nothing else left scars like those. His fingertips moved over some bigger ones making her shiver. But not in a good way.  
Her arm shoot forwards and she grabbed his wrist, stopping his motions. Pulling his hand away from her thigh, placing it again on her waist. This time over the shirt.  
Jughead left it there. Stroking through her hair with his other hand. He wanted to say something but didn't know what. And he knew he had no right to. If she wanted to talk about it, she would.

Gosh, he wanted to know all about that beautiful girl that was laying in his arms. More than he ever wanted to get to know anyone. He wanted to know every part of her, the light and the dark. And he wanted to tell her the same about him. That was the part that scared him even more. He never had been the type to open up to someone.  
His best friends knew a lot about him, sure. But that was because they were with him since childhood. They had lived through all that shit with him. Experienced some of the same shit. That was one of the things that glued them together.  
Toni had been right earlier the evening, he was already in to deep. He barely knew Betty but knew he was falling for her. Little did he know she was feeling exactly the same thing.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I'm back... well sort of, no idea how long and everything but here's another chapter. I hope you like it!**


End file.
